After Midnight
by addicted to abs
Summary: Nessie is being chased by some vamps. read the story to find out the whole story with love, loss, happiness and sadness.


**My friend wrote this story but she stopped writing fanficiton and deleted it so I posted it up on my account. She said I could continue it if I wanted but I will only do that if I get 5 reviews. That is my rule.**

**Edward: Hey Jessie!**

**Me: Hey Eddie! **

**Edward: I thought I told you not to call me that!**

**Me: nope, you told lis but not me.**

**Edward: fine! Hey you know I read this story and it's pretty good. Did you write it?**

**Me: nah, I don't own anything and I never will, what a shame. **

**Edward: you'll get over it soon**

**After midnight**

NPOV

I was sitting on my bed when all of a sudden the door burst open and Aunt Alice came in with 4 garbage bags of new clothes.

"These are for you Ness. Hope you like them because I went to France to by all of the designer labels."

"Oh thanks al but you know I'm not that big on the 'designer' labels because I don't really think there is a use for them." "Just like your mother" she replied.

Once she left I ran the bags to see what she got, but when I opened one of the bags, a big puffy white dress popped out knocking me to the ground. "What the hell is this?" I said to myself, "Mind your language young girl!" my mum screamed from upstairs. I forgot. They could hear everything I said. "Sorry mum, but can you come down to see this?" "Sure be right there." In less than 2 seconds flat she was in my room saying "it's so beautiful. Where is it from? France!" "Yeah Ali got it for me, but why would I need a dress like this?" I asked her. "Well just get ready for your date tonight cause your gonna find out soon." And with that she disappeared. I decided to get dressed for my date with Jake tonight. I looked through my wardrobe and found this gorgeous red dress that would make anyone look like a celebrity; I found some black heels to go with it. When I walked into the bathroom, I found Alice had replaced all of my makeup and hair stuff for new and better looking things. I went through it and applied my makeup and put my hair in to a really pretty style. While i finding my phone the doorbell rang. "oh no he's here already. I have got to hurry up" i looked everywere at my vampire speed so it only took me 2 minutes to find.

"Hey Jake." " Hey goodlookin'" he replies. Dad growled at that reply so mum had to say stop it for him to calm dowm. " ok mum i'm goin' now i'll be back hopefully by...11" " sure thing love. Bye" "bye" and with that i was out of the door and in Jakes car. " so were are we going?" "well i was thinking maybe we could go see a movie, but that wouldn't be right for the occasian then i tho" " what occasian ?" i inturuppted him. " oh just tonight i would make it really special for that beatiful girl, that looks like a celbrity, sitting across me." " oh you'r e so sweet you know, and by the way lets go for dinner at any place you pick ok?" "cool" he turned of the road we were driving on and then onto a road full of all these expensive fancy restruants."here we are" he pulled up at this purple looking restraunt and jumped out to meet me at my door. I got out of the car and he took my hand and lead me into the restruant. He talked to the man at the front for a bit and handed him something i couldn't see. "what did you give him?" i asked as we walked to our table. "oh nothing much, just a little something to make our night extra special." " ok now your getting a little bit wierd." " how bout we order first." "fine" i flicked through the menu but i couldn't concentrate about any of the food because my mind was trying to find out what he wa hiding. " are you ready to order?" he asked " uh yeah, i'll have the Basque Salad for starters, and then I'll have thePaté from Lorraine for a main thank you." Once the waiter left, Jake tried to make small talk but new I was onto him because he was getting really nervous. Unfortunately our meals arrived so I couldn't ask him, but he knew I would find out sooner or later.

Once the waiter took our dishes away he came back and asked us if we would like to order deserts." What would you like Sweetie?" "Um... I'll have the vanilla crème brulee thanks." "And I'll have the Frothy grapefruit mousse." With that the waiter was away. Again Jake tried to make small talk but we were just getting more and more nervous. At last our Deserts arrived but with it game 2 glasses of champagne. The waiter put down the deserts then the glasses, and all I could do was stare at the glass of champagne. Inside it was this little shiny thing that kept sparkling every time the light caught one of its diamonds. "Will you marry me?"

"Omg. Jake. Ring. Food. Drink. Dress. Me." i was lost for words. I had no idea of what to say except those words. The flashback to this morning with Alice. She could see us at a wedding. I wonder how long everyone knew about this. "Nessie, sweetie, Nessie talk to me." Jake kept saying waiting for my answer but i couldn't say anything till this tiny little mind in my mouth just blurted out "YES." "Oh thank god, for i moment i thought you would say no." Then he kissed me. He took the ring out of the class and slipped it on my finger just before we were about to leave and pay for the food. It was a silent ride on the way home back to mums cottage but i was in way to much shock to even close my mouth or blink. We soon arrived at the cottage and the whole family was there to congratulate us. "Nessie Congrats!" everyone shouted. I had to cover my ears so Alice wouldn't make them explode. "Thanks guys. Me and Jake are gonna go talk about the wedding k. In my room. Alone." Every one stopped following me and Jake up to my room. "Thank god there gone." I exclaimed "yeah because we gotta talk about how wonderful our beautiful wedding is gonna be" "You have to let me organise your wedding!" Alice bursted in saying. "I thought i told you to get out!" "Not until i can do your wedding" she argued. "Your already started doing it so you probably know the answer through your visions" "oh thankyou Nessie i love you so much!" she said as she left the room. " if you don't want her to do the wedding, we could always do it ourselves" " yeah but it would make Al upset about it" i explained "fine if you want to be like your mother and make everyone happy" i giggled at that comment " come on lets go to sleep. It's late and you need to look pretty for tomorrow" "i thought you said i look pretty all the time" i said. "You do look pretty all the time Ness but we have to sleep so we don't wake with bags under i eyes" "fine" i said with a goodnights kiss and fell asleep.

The next morning i woke to find that Jake wasn't there. I felt around were he normally slept and found a little piece of paper. I opened my eyes and started reading the paper:

Hey sweetie,

I've had to go because Edward said he Alice saw the volturi coming. I'll be gone for about 1 month. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

Love Jake

"Oh no" i said to myself. I ran back to the main house to go find dad. "DAD DAD DAD WHERE ARE YOU!" i screamed until i ran into something rock hard and fell over. "You screamed for me darling?" "Dad when are the volturi coming?" i asked "VOLTURI! Where did you here that?" "Jake left a note saying that you said that Alice saw the volturi are coming!" "I don't think so, show me the note and a book of his handwriting" i ran back home to get what dad asked for. After 10 seconds of looking, i finally found what dad wanted. Jakes' diary. "Dad dad i got it!" i yelled as i ran back out to him. "Ok here is the note compared to the book, Have a look"

Hey sweetie,

I've had to go because Edward said he Alice saw the volturi coming. I'll be gone for about 1 month. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

Love Jake

Dear Diary,

Today i when i saw Nessie, my heart skipped something like 40 million beats! She is so pretty and every day i wish i could just kiss her. Right now she is physically 15 but literally she is only 4. I wish Edward will let me be with her, i mean he has to let me have at least one girl after Bella chose him over me. Oh how my life can get so complicated...

Jake

When reading some of the entries, dad growled but i thought what he said was really sweet about me. "Do you realize anything weird about the handwriting?" he asked me. I took a good long look at the two pieces of writing and found out the note had different writing to diary entries. "I see what you mean dad, Jake didn't write this note so that means someone has done something to him, but what?" i kept asking myself this for a while till i smelt it. It was like a smell of someone Chinese _**(I'm not being racist, because they are vampires and have super smells so they know what someone Chinese will smell like. And BTW I'm Chinese). **_I knew something was fishy the moment i smelt that. Suddenly my phone started beeping so i ran to see what was happening. I found out that it was a txt from an unknown number and it said:

So, i guess you know where were from now that you can smell us. So if you want your dog back, all you have to do is meet us in Beijing at the fourth tower from the far west on the great wall. But make sure you bring some money for us. We'll be expecting you.

At that instant i ran out the door and towards china.

When i arrived at the fourth tower, i saw 2 Chinese girls standing there with Jake tied in ropes against the wall. I screamed at the sight "don't be scared, all we did was tie him up. So down to business, do you have what we want?" "Yes, i bought you 162 million dollars won from the lottery. But you can only have it if i get Jake back." "Your stinky mutt? We don't want him or your stinky money either. We want you" "and why would you want me?" "Because if we drink your blood, we would naturally get your gift that you have." "Is that all you want me for?" i questioned. "That's all" "fine" i said as i walked over to untie Jake. "Jake, when you get back home tell mum where i am. Ok?" "No need too." I jumped as i heard a very familiar voice behind me. "No one will be taking my daughter on my watch!" mum said as she and dad attacked the two ladies. "We weren't actually going to do that! We were bluffin' so she would give us more money!" they begged for mercy from my dad while mum got me and Jake out of there and back home

Later back at home after dad had arrived, we went straight into planning my wedding. Eventually after all that planning, it was the big day. I was wearing that Giant, white dress that Alice got me on the day of my proposal. And had my hair put into a braided bun. When i looked into the mirror, i was a completely different girl. I was gorgeous, more than gorgeous; i was the most gorgeous girl in the entire world. "I would stop thinking that, love, if you don't want to turn into Rosalie." Dad said. "Will you stop reading my thoughts dad, especially during the wedding cause you might not want to have those images in your head" "well thanks for the warning, and now it is time for you to go down those stairs." "Thanks dad" i said as we started walking down the stairs in the main Cullen house. Alice had invited everyone who knew about me and wasn't evil. During the wedding all i could see was Jakes face. Him and more Him. "I do" he said "and now do you Renessme Carlie Cullen take Jacob black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" i said with tears coming out of my eyes. "You may now kiss" said the priest as Jacob kissed me passionately. We just kept kissing as the crowd applauded for us until i broke it. We walked back down the aisle heading towards the back room were the reception was going to be held. As the night came to and end, everyone started to leave. I was happy they were going, but sad as well. Once everyone was gone, Jake led me to a nice little 1 room cottage, in the middle of the forest. Once we were inside with the door locked, Jake pushed me to the bed and started taking off my clothes. Things started to get really hot and sweaty and in the end we ended up doing it, as in it.

I woke up the next morning snuggling into Jake. He was so warm thought as I went over what happened last night. "Hungry?" Jake said didn't know what he meant till I heard my stomach grumble. "I think that means yes" he said with a laugh. We quickly got up, got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "What do you want love?" "I never knew you could cook." "Your right I can't cook. Sorry." He admitted. "That's okay, here what do you want?" "How 'bout lovely eggs bacon and toast" "okay." I started cooking as he set out the table. First the eggs, next toast the toast, and then finally cook the bacon. Split it onto two plates and put the stuff I'm most likely not gonna eat onto his plate. "That smells deeeelicous!" "Why thankyou love." I loved it when he complimented me, he may do it often but it made me feel special.

After we finished eating, he and I ran into the big house. "Hello stinky mutt and gorgeous Ness" said Rose as we entered. "Quit calling him that rose. It's not nice" "oohhh so-rry for offending the dog." "I said just quit it!" and then it hit me. It was so strong inside me; I didn't know what it was. "Ness babe, are you okay?" Jake asked worriedly, "yeeooww!" and that was all I could remember saying last before everything went black. _**"Hey sweetie, have you seen how pretty you are? And look at the most handsome tom! You are all always so pretty."Jake complimented me and the baby boy in our arms. "Why thankyou the most charming most Handsome sweetest Jake ever" I replied. "I love it now that we are a mum and-"**_** I** woke abruptly by someone shaking me and saying my name. "Nessie, Nessie are you ok! Wake up Nessie!" Jake was practically begging for me to wake up. "Hey there big guy" I whispered softly, "Nessie! Your-alright-thank goodness, cause-when-Carlisle-said-you-were-pregnant-with-a-boy-he-said-it was-most-likely-to-be-just-like-your-moms-or-worse-since-it-would be-a-little-boy-imagining to play-soccer-indide-your-gorgeous-bellie-and-i-hope-your-not-hurt-and-i-need-to-start-breathing-now!" Jake said all in one breathe. "Don't worry I'm fine and what did you say about a baby?" I questioned him, "your gonna be a mum Ness! A happy family!" "Oh my god! Were gonna be parents! Where's Carlisle I need to talk to Carlisle!" I was so happy I was gonna have a baby and I started to think of names for boys as I ran into Carlisles study. "Carlisle! I'm gonna have a baby!" I screamed as I burst through the door. "I know Nessie how are you feeling? "Great now how 'bout you?" "Good" he replied. "Look Ness about the baby, you have to understand that it will be horrible going into birth because the baby would be ¼ vampire ¼ human and ½ werewolf, so it would be very very strong." Wow Human vamp and wolf. What an interesting life. I started wondering all the possible things that could happen. He might break my back, he might be really nice to me and not hurt me allot. I just stared of to space thinking about all the possibilities that could happen.

**Please review for Lis and me. It would mean a lot to her and me.**

**Jessie **


End file.
